New Family cap 7 (Re-subido)
by creppylover
Summary: JEJEJEJEJ AL PARECER ME EQUIVOQUE XDDDD,PUSE AMBAS LA 16 Y LA 17 COMO EL CAMBIO DE TRINA XDDD,GRACIAS A LA COMENTO POR AVISARME,ESTE SI ES EL DE CORNEY :333


**JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CIUYEÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PARAIDPSI BABA,NUEVO FIC,Y ESTE ES PURO CORNEY 3 CORNEY FOREVAH BITCHES XDDDDD**

* * *

Cap17:canciones everywere

**-en el pasillo de la escuela-**

Carrie:miren...ahí vienen los populares_(se cruza de brazos)_

Se ven a 8 chicos caminando lentamente 4 chicas y 4 chicos_(ahi estaban Nick y Dilan)_

Kin:wow caminan muy despasio

Kon:si..

Laney:como detesto a esas chicas!

Corey:pero si son buenas personas..

Laney:hablo de que usan ropas ajustadas y actúan como tontas,y cantan por todo,ademas hacen lo que le dicen los chicos,¿porque no toman sus propias decisiones?

Carl:pues ... así son los populares no?

Laney:ser popular no significa hacer todo eso...

Corey:...Lanes tiene razón,por eso cuando estaba hablando idee un gran plan!

Laney:genial...que?..

Corey:necesito que te hagas amiga de ellas..

Laney:que?!

Corey:solo quiero ver si eres valiente para ser sus amigas..

Laney:oh crees que no soy lo suficientemente valiente?

Corey:que no no no,solo quiero que te hagas sus amigas para ver si Puedes cambiarlas...

Laney:si yo lo hago tu lo haces con los otros!

Corey:genial!...que?

Laney:lo que oíste...

Kin ,Kon y Carl:uuuuuhhh te trolleo amigo!

Corey:pero ellos son taaaaaaaaaan...

Laney:y ellas son taaaaaaaaan...

Kin:se aguantan ahora vayan!_-los 2 empujan a Corey y a Laney y ellos aterrizan enfrente de los populares _

Fellia:...hola...-_era una chica palida,de cabello cafe,lapiz labial rojo,vestido rosa super apretado,collar de perlas y ademas tenia el pelo amarrado_

Laney:jeje hola...

Mari: a que viniste?-_era una chica de pelo negro hasta arriba,ropa súper ajustada,pantalón negro,y una blusa roja ..._

Laney:bueno...yo...trato de ser su amiga..

Fellia:enserio?...genial!...

Gigi:y porque vienes a ser nuestras amigas?-_era rubia,vestido verde y mallas negras..._

Laney:...eh uh...pues ...que?,no puedo ser su amiga?

Dedee:claro que si puedes-e_ra morena,pelo negro y vestido rosa_

Fellis:es cierto,ven vamos..-_la tomab de la mano y la llevan a rastras por el pasillo..._

Corey:vaya eso fue fácil...

Nick:hola Corey Riffin.

Corey:hola Nick ,esta bien si me junto con ustedes por 1 semana?

Nick:seguro a Nick Mallory le encanta la idea de que Corey Riffin quiera ser como nosotros...

Corey:ehhhh...si claro...lo que digas...

Nick:ustedes que piensan?

Dilan:yo lo apruebo.

Dex y Dox:estamos de acuerdo-_eran gemelos morenos calvos camisetas blancas,pantalones negros y zapatos azul o rojo..._

Corey:..genial...

Nick:chicos-_chasquea los dedos y los gemelos se llevan a Corey a rastras por el pasillo_

Clare:no sobrevivan 2 horas

Carl:si no lo hacen como sobrevivan 1 semana ...

Kin:espera...eso significa que no los veremos por 1 semana!

Kon:ahora que vamos hacer sin ellos!?

Kin:esto es como en el día del pastel!

Kin y Kon:noooo!-_los chicos se le quedan viendo raro_

**(GIRLY POPULARS TRANSITION)**

**-con Laney y las otras-**

Laney:porque estamos frente a un casillero?

Fellia:ya lo veras-_abre el casillero,ella entra junto a las demás y al entrar era un cuarto rosa,con luces de colores ropas por ahí y un espejeo y un maquillador _

Laney:wow...como es que cabe todo esto en un casillero?

Dedee:secreto..._-cierra la puerta..._

Gigi:..chicas recuerdan esto!?-_agarra un lápiz labia del suelo_

Mari:yo si!,usaste ese para darle tu primer beso a uno de los gemelos!

Felliah:por cierto cual era ese gemelo?

Gigi:eso importa?...

Todas menos Laney:jajajjajajaja

Laney:¿?

Deedee:y a ti Laney,ya le as dado un primer beso a un chico?

Laney:q-que!?

Gigi:creo que si,siempre esta con Corey...

Felliah:te gusta Corey?!

Laney:que?,yo?,enamorada de el?,si claro,quien se puede figar en Corey,si el es tonto,sin cerebro,despistado,...divertido,..lindos ojos,..voz angelical...AGH!

Felliah:oh my gosh!,te gusta Corey!

Laney:y si si que?,el jamas se fijaria en mi ...

Gigi:aremos que eso cambie!,solo míralo con a los ojos y te retiras

Laney:y porque mejor no  
Lo invito al parque de diversiones?

Todas:AHH!

Deedee:nunca aremos eso...

Gigi:el debe de invitarte a ti son las reglas...

Laney:eh?...

Felliah:pero lo de la cita es buena idea,hay que encontrarte una ropa que a el le guste...

Laney:pero...miren me gusta Corey..pero vestirme para el?...porque no te vistes para ti misma?

Mari:es mejor vestirse para el...

Laney:...ah...

**(MALE POPULARS TRANSITION!)**

**-Con Corey y los demás-**

Corey:que hacemos en el armario del conserje?

Nick:espera..._-prende las luces y todo cambio,el armario se hizo mas grande y ancho luego ...parecía una fiesta pero no había nadie _

Corey:WOW ESTO ES INCREIBLE!

Dilan:lo se...

Dex:oigan recuerdan cuando salí con Gigi?

Nick:cierto ella te dio tu primer beso..

Dox:todos hemos tenido nuestro primer beso ...

_-todos miran a Corey-_

Corey:eh..yo no..eh tenido mi primer beso

Dilan:no way!

Dex:eres el vocalista y guitarrista de una banda y no tienes novia oh as besado a una chica!?

Corey:oigan eso duele

Nick:Nick Mallory y sus amigos te ayudaran a conquistar a una chica...en una canción!

Corey:enserio?

Nick:Nick Malorry habla enserio,chicos...

-**música-**

**-hacen los mismos pasos que teen beach movie en like Me-**

_**Popular Boys: **_

_**When you meet a girl you like **_  
_**You should take my advice **_

_**Nick: **_  
_**Girls like boys like me…. (Uuuuuuuuhhhh)**_  
_**Take the lid, she likes it when you're in control **_

_**Corey: **_  
_**Let em' breathe, chill out and go with the flow **_

_**Nick: **_  
_**Make all the plans **_

_**Corey: **_  
_**Don't be impolite **_

_**Corey y Nick: **_  
_**I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like **_

_**-Con las Chicas-**_

_**Felliah: **_  
_**A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away **_

_**Laney: **_  
_**Take a chance, why not ask him on a date? **_  
_**Pick up the check**_

_**Chicas populares: **_  
_**No! Bake him a pie! **_  
_**I know what boys, know what boys, yeah i know what boys like **_

_**-con los chicos-**_

_**Corey: **_  
_**I know what girls like, you know what I mean? **_

_**Chicas populares: **_  
_**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me **_

_**Chicos populares: **_  
_**I know what girls like, girls like boys likes me **_

_**Chicas populares: **_  
_**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me **_

_**Dilan: **_  
_**Like me! **_

_**Deedee: **_  
_**Like me! **_

_**Dex: **_  
_**Like me! **_

_**Dex: **_  
_**Like me! **_

_**Nick: **_  
_**Like me! **_

_**Felliaj: **_  
_**Like me! **_

_**Dilan: **_  
_**Hang with the boys **_

_**Nick: **_  
_**Don't let her know how much you care **_

_**Corey: **_  
_**Look in her eyes, and tell her even if you're scared **_

_**Nick: **_  
_**You got it wrong! **_

_**Corey: **_  
_**No! I got it right! **_

_**Nick y Corey: **_  
_**I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like **_

_**Dee Dee: **_  
_**Stretched pants **_

_**Gigi: **_  
_**Cute sweater and sweet perfume **_

_**Laney: **_  
_**Don't dress for him, it's better when you dress for you! **_  
_**I keep it loose **_

_**Felliah: **_  
_**My outfit is tight! **_

_**Felliah y Laney: **_  
_**I know what boys like, know what boys, yeah i know what boys like **_

_**Nick y Corey: **_  
_**I know what girls like, you know what I mean? **_

_**Chicas populares: **_  
_**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me **_

_**Chicos populares: **_  
_**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! **_

_**Chicas populares: **_  
_**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me **_

_**Nick: **_  
_**Like me! **_

_**Dee dee: **_  
_**Like me! **_

_**Dox: **_  
_**Like me! **_

_**Dex: **_  
_**Like me! **_

_**Dilan: **_  
_**Like me! **_

_**Felliah: **_  
_**Like me! **_

_**All the boys, they try to woo me **_

_**Laney: **_  
_**The more they chase me the more I resist! **_

_**Nick: **_  
_**All the girls, they think i'm groovy! **_

_**Corey: **_  
_**There's only one girl that's on my list-piensa en Laney-**_

_**Chicos populares: **_  
_**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! **_

_**Chicas: **_  
_**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me **_

_**Chicos: **_  
_**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! (Uuuuuuuuuuh)**_

_**Chicas: **_  
_**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me **_

_**Chicos: **_  
_**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! **_

_**Chicas: **_  
_**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me **_

_**Chicos: **_  
_**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! **_

_**Roger: **_  
_**Like me! **_

_**Dee Des: **_

_**Like me! **_

_**Nick: **_  
_**Like me! **_

_**Felliah: Like me! **_

_**Corey: **_  
_**Like me! **_

_**Laney: **_  
_**Like me! **_

**-con las chicas-**

Laney:ehhh...

Mari:ese atuendo es perfecto para ti!

Laney:...eh..seh..-_ella tenia el pelo suelto y el broche ya no lo tenia su cabello se veía un poquito largo,tenia un vestido de manga larga color verde,mallas rojas,botas negras,guantes sin dedos negros,un collar de calavera,y llevaba gloss._

Felliah:bien vamos a prepararte

Laney:a que?

Gigi:a como conseguir el corazón de Corey tontuela

Laney:esperen,que?-_antes de hacer una pregunta se la llevan a rastras_

**-con los chicos-**

Nick:buen trabajo chicos,Nick Mallory agradece lo que hicieron con Corey..

Roger:si le queda bien ese atuendo

Corey:eh seguro...-_el llevaba una camiseta negra con el logo de su banda,un chaleco blanco,pantalón de mesclilla rasgado,y su gorra fue cambiada a una igual a la que tenia pero de color negro-_una pregunta y mi gorra original?

Dex:oh la guardaremos en ese ligar_-apunta una caja de cristal_

Corey:que alivio

Nick:ahora vamos a prepararte

Corey:a prepararme de que?

Dox:a como ligar con chicas genio...

Corey:eh que?...-_los gemelos lo toman de los brazos y se lo llevan_-AYUDAAA!

**(WHAT HAPPEN TO KIN AND KON TRANSITON)**

**-con Kin y Kon-**

**-en la cafetería-**

Kin:pasamos muchos tiempos juntos-_ellos estaban viendo una foto,en una aparecian ellos 4 hablando,el la otra donde Corey y Laney estaban discutidndo en la 3 era como se llevaban a Corey y a Leny los chicos populares,en la otra donde estaban Kin y Kon preocupados_-parece que fue ayer pero parece que apenas paso hoy_-cambia la foto y se ven a el y a Kon llorando y luego se ven a el y a Kon llorando en la vida real mientras los chicos los veían raros t se alejaban de ellos lentamente_

Kon:es todo,vamos por ellos!

Kim:si ellos jamas nos pusieron en su juego a si que podemos detenerlos!

Kon:vamos!

**(RESCUE FRIENDS TRANSITION!)**

**-en el pasillo-**

Kin:bien primero hay que buscar a Corey..

Kon:no es el?-**ve a Corey caminando con los populares**

Kin:no...puedo..creerlo...Corey..cambio de atuendo!Kon cambio de planes!,hay que espiarlos a ver que hacen,a ver si no nos han olvidado aun !

Kon:no quiero que nos olvide!

Kin:silencio!-l_o esconde detrás del basurero _

Nick:bien lo primero que tienes que hacer para conquistar chicas es decirle un cumplido,Roger..

Roger:si..-_ve a una chica caminar y se le acerca y le dice_-ola primor,te dolió cuando caíste del cielo?,porque pareces un ángel..._-la chica solo se derritió_

Nick:ahora intentalo tu...

Corey:eh si..-v_e a una chica leyendo cerca de su casillero y va hacia ella_-hola ángel caíste de cara y te dolió..._-ella le pega con el libro y se alej_a -au!

Nick:Nick Malory cree que esto tardara un poco...

**(COREY HAS TO PRACTICE)**

Dex:bien la segunda cosa que debes de saber es..tu caminata,a ver camina

Corey:eh deacuerdo?...-_el empieza a caminar normal por el pasillo_

Dilan:amigo...eso fue pésimo..enseñale como se hace Dex

Dex:si-_el comienza a camina con las manos en los bolsillos y luego da una vuelta y regresa con los demás y todos aplauden menos Corey_

Corey:me pregunto como le ira a Lanes

**(LANEY TRANSITION)**

Felliah:bien para gustarle a un chico,esto es lo principal mirarlo por 6 segundo luego voltearte e irte ...

Laney:eso es todo?...

Felliah:sep...

Mari:la segunda cosa que debes saber es acercarte a el totalmente decirle unas cositas luego alegarte de el.

Laney:q-que!? o\\\\o

Deedee:tercer consejo decirle un piropo y guiñarle un ojo

Laney:eeehh! o\\\\o

Gigi:que estamos esperando!-_la arrastran _

**-con los chicos-**

_-Corey estaba caminando por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada atractiva,le guiña un ojo a una chica y ella se desmaya junto a sus amigas,el se voltea con una vuelta y regresa con los chicos-_

Corey:y bien?

Dex y Dox:increíble!

Dilan:aprendiste bien

Nick:ahora pasemos al siguiente nivel,los besos.

Corey:QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Dilan:de chicas menso

Corey:uf que alivio...esperen,que!?

Dex:si pero no cualquier chica,vamos a ver en el anuario de la escuela ,a la chica mas ruda y difícil del mundo!

Corey:que sea de mi edad chicos!

Dox:porsupuesto-_saca un anuario de quien sabe donde y ve las fotos de sus compañeras._.-que tal esta?

Dex:se ve muy linda para ser ruda y dificil..

Dox:y ella?

Dex:ehh..es muy gótica..

Dox:y ella?, es linda..

Dex:ese es un chico con cabello largo

Dox:...oh...y ella?

Dex:perfecto!

Corey:que quien?!

Dex:una tipa llamada Laney Penn

...

Corey:que?...

Dex:bueno ella se ve ruda,es linda y es difícil porque es tu mejor amiga

Corey:y si no lo hago que?

Dex:te perseguiremos por el resto de tu vida!,tienes hasta las 12:45 p.m

Corey:queeeeeeeee!?

Dox:vamos amigo,es sencillo

Corey:para ustedes,yo no puede besar así como así a la chica que me gus.._(se tapa la boca y se sonroja)_

...

...

Dilan:solo hazlo amigo...

Corey:eh?...

Dex y Dox:SOLO BESALA!_-lo empujan y el sale corriendo_

**-En clase de Biología-**

-Corey estaba dibujando e escribiendo en su libreta mientras estaba pensando-

Corey:_"como rayos podré besar a Laney sin que se enoje,y que los populares no me persigan por toda la vida..?"_-ve a Laney que estaba aburrida en su lugar-_"vaya se ve muy bonita,fue un gran trabajo lo que hicieron las populares,aunque me gustaba mas su otro estilo,ay no esta viendo hacia acá,...solo miro por 6 segundos y luego se volteo?,...wow..._

**-después de clases,Salida-**

Laney:como podré coquetearlo? hice lo de la mirada pero no se si funciono.

Corey:Laney_!(ella voltea)_

Laney:que onda Corey..

Corey:oye me preguntaba si quieres ir a caminar por la playa conmigo esta tarde.

Laney:si!...es decir..si claro como sea deacuerdo

Corey:genial nos vemos en el garaje a las 6-se va corriendo

Laney:AAAHHH'!-_salta al aire rodeada de corazones_

**-horas después-**

**-en el garaje-**

Corey:..solo faltan 3 minutos y aun no ah llegado-_el llevaba una camiseta negra a rayas,y un traje de baño azul_

Laney:hola Corey ya llegue-_ella llevaba una blusa de tirantes verde un short blanco y sandalias y su pelo estaba amarrado a una liga._

Corey:bueno,nos vamos ?-_le da la mano_

Laney:seguro_-toma su mano y el la jala _

**-en la playa-**

Laney:y..porque me invitaste?

Corey:que?..oh..que no puedo tener una caminata normal en la playa en la puesta del sol mas hermosa junto a mi amiga?

Laney:deacuerdo?..sabes algo,estar con los populares es algo raro sabes?

Corey:si todo el día se la pasan cantando y bailando

Laney:si es muy tonto eso,

Corey:ajá,incluso cantaron una canción de como hacer sandwiches

Laney:y las chicas sobre como ponerse lapiz labial.

Corey:si,quien cantaría todo el día?,es anormal..

Laney:si son unos _**~tontooos~**_-se tapa la boca y se detiene

Corey:estas...cantando?

Laney:_**~cantandooo~**_

Corey:porque estas cantando?

Laney:~_**no lo seee~**_

Corey:deja de cantar...

Laney:**_~no puedooo~~sabia que esto iba suceder pero no me creeen~_**

Corey:_**~para ya~...~ohhhhhh nooo~**_

_(Un señor aparece tocando un ukulele)_

(Hacen los mismos pasos que los te Teen Beach Movie)

_**[Laney]**_  
_**What's going on? **_  
_**This can't be happening **_  
_**Don't tell me it's a song! **_

_**Corey: **_  
_**It's a song!**_

_**Laney: **_  
_**This wasn't how I planned it **_  
_**Can't you see that this has gone too far? **_  
_**Please just pause the DVR! **_  
_**Someone won't you make it STOP! **_  
_**I'm losin' my mind **_

_**Corey: **_  
_**I don't see your problem **_

_**Laney: **_  
_**Everything I say, it rhymes! **_  
_**Here comes another line… **_

_**Corey: **_  
_**Just close your eyes **_  
_**If you don't wanna see **_

_**Laney: **_  
_**What's this choreography? **_  
_**Someone won't you make it STOP! **_

_**Corey and Laney: **_  
_**Oh, I can't stop singing! **_  
_**Make it stop, Make it stop! **_  
_**Am I real or just a prop? **_  
_**Oh, I can't stop singing **_  
_**So let's just talk! **_

_**Laney: **_  
_**Talk, Talk! **_  
_**It's just a song! **_  
_**An inefficient way **_  
_**To move the story along! **_

_**IM DONE! **_  
_**Mmmmmmm**_

_**Corey: **_  
_**You're just being cynical **_

_**Laney: **_  
_**No, it's just the principal! **_  
_**Someone won't you make it, make it stop! **_

_**Corey: **_  
_**Don't make it stop! **_

_**(Los 2)**_  
_**Oh, I can't stop singing! **_  
_**Make it stop, Make it stop! **_  
_**Am I real or just a prop? **_  
_**Oh, I can't stop singing **_  
_**So let's just talk! **_  
_**Talk **_  
_**Talk **_  
_**Talk **_  
_**Talk **_  
_**Talk **_  
_**Talk **_  
_**Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk **_

_**Laney: **_  
_**We're trapped inside a musical boo hoo **_

_**Corey: **_  
_**At least I'm here with you! **_  
_**I don't wanna make it stop! **_

_**Laney and Corey: **_  
_**Oh, I can't stop singing! **_  
_**Make it stop, Make it stop! **_  
_**Am I real or just a prop? **_  
_**Oh, I can't stop singing **_  
_**Does it stop, Does it stop? **_  
_**Is it ever gonna stop? **_  
_**Oh, I can't stop singing **_  
_**So let's just**_

_**Laney: **_  
_***talking* Talk! **_

_**Laney:Oh, it's over! **_

Corey:que fue todo eso?

Laney:nos estamos convirtiendo en ellos!,solo miranos!,cantamos bailamos usamos ropa distinta y...

Corey:abandonamos a Kin y a Kon de nuevo,A!,ahora que le diremos?!

Laney:bueno y se le decimos que nos dejen en paz?

Corey:no puedo,tengo que hacer algo para que nos dejen..

Laney:pues hazlo!

Corey:no puedo!

Laney:..pues que es?!

Corey:yo...tengo que...tengo queeeee...tengo que(Laney le da una cachetada)besarte!...

Laney:b-besarme?...

Corey:solo así nos dejaran en paz...

Laney:"eso es!,puedo usar eso como excusa y besarlo,esto será asombroso"-penso

Corey:pero solo tenemos a las 12:45

Laney:que horas son?

Corey:emm(mira su reloj)12:44! O-O!,ahora que ahora que es muy tarde no vamos a ..-es interrumpido ya que Laney lo jalo del cuello de su camisa y lo beso,el cerro los ojos y le correspondió...luego Laney los separo

Laney:..oh yo...lo siento

Corey:no importa,lo hiciste para salvarnos...-dice algo deprimido pero algo feliz

realidad lo hice por(Corazon:solo dile!)...ehh para librarnos si eso ejeje..."tonta tonta tonta"

Corey:bueno,que tal si vamos por Kin y Kon y pasamos un tiempo los 4 juntos sin canciones ni bailes

Laney:suena bien...-se van-

-por las calles-

Kin:ah creo que si nos olvidaron Kon..

Kon:no no no no!

Kim:acéptalo tienen mejores amigos ya ...

Corey:oigan Kin Kon!-ellos venian vestidos con sus ropas normales pero Corey no tenia su gorro-esperen!

Kin y Kon:Corey!,Laney!

Corey:chicos lamentamos si los ignoramos todo este dia!

Laney:si aunque a mi no me importo mucho,los extrañe!

Kin:...eso es suficiente para nosotros...

Corey:abrazo(abre sus brazos)

Kin y Kon:abrazo!(abrazan a Laney y a Corey

Laney y Corey:jeejeje...(ven que Lenny,Carrie,Clare y Carl se acercan)

Carrie:chicos!(los saluda)

Kin:donde estaban?

Clare:oh solo recogiendo esto!(les enseña la ropa de cada quien)

Corey:mi ropita linda ^^-abraza a su ropa-aw como te extrañe...

Laney:gracias Chicos

Carl:y si pasamos un tiempo todos juntos?.

Corey:suena bien..

Clare:si ustedes 2 pasaron mucho tiempo con esos populares

Carrie:y que lo digas..

Lenny:vámonos s Blechys!

Todos:wuu!

Corey:gracias a todos por venir!(cierra la cochera)

* * *

**les guto o lo odiaron oh solo dijeron meh?...SI SAQUE TODO ESTO DE TEEN BEACH MOVIE,HACE COMO 1 AÑOS QUE LO ESTABA VIENDO EN LA TV Y SE ME OCURRIO ESTO XDDDDDDD**

**DEJEN SU REVIEWS Y CHEQUEN MI TUMBLR SUO VIDEOS TODOS LOS VIERN...ah o ,esa es la frase de german XDDDD,COMO DECIAN CHEQUEN MI TUMBLR ES MAGIC O XXCRAZYUNICORNXX SUBO FICS CADA QUE PUEDO XDDDD**


End file.
